


New Year, Young Love

by Howlingdawn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, Humor, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ive never gotten to embrace their height difference before aND I LOVE IT, set in my We Could Not Stay verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: It's Iris and T'Lal's first new year as a couple, and they can't wait to welcome it with a kiss. Or two.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, T'Lal/Iris Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	New Year, Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!

_Three._

Iris bounced on the balls of her feet, excitement buzzing through her, and she forced herself to occupy her hands by unnecessarily smoothing her pastel rainbow dress.

_Two._

Beside her, T’Lal was a vision in a snow white dress, pale silver stars sparkling with her every movement. Purple highlights streaked through her curly hair, redone specially for tonight, matched with her lavender lipstick. Winged eyeliner framed eyes alight with joy, darting left to meet hers in an eager glance.

_One._

They leaned closer together, reaching out impatiently.

_Zero._

“Happy New Year!” everyone in the cargo bay cheered at once, glasses clinking together in toast, grins and laughs being traded all around beneath shining streamers and banners written in bubble letters.

Iris and T’Lal spun into each other the moment the clock struck midnight, Iris stretching onto her tiptoes and throwing her arms around T’Lal, T’Lal sliding a hand into Iris’s hair and around her back to pull her up and hold her close. They kissed with the passion of young love with the future spread out before them, bright and beautiful and _theirs_ , theirs in a way it never had been before and now always would be.

“Take it easy, girls,” Uncle Jim laughed, nudging them in playful warning. “You’re gonna give Spock a heart attack.”

Iris eased back, looking around to see that T’Lal’s dad was indeed trying very hard to look anywhere but at his daughter very passionately kissing her girlfriend, though her mother didn’t seem to mind, tipping her glass to them with a hint of mischief in her eye.

“Oh, as if you’re one to talk, Jim,” Aunt Carol teased, elbowing her husband lightly. “You didn’t quite wipe all of my lipstick off.”

“Because I wanted to keep you with me,” he joked, rubbing at the faint pink mark left by the edge of his lip. Shaking her head affectionately, Aunt Carol licked her thumb and reached up to help, guiding him over to celebrate with their two sons.

Iris looked back at T’Lal, arms still draped around her shoulders, still stretched up on her tiptoes. “It’s the start of our first full year as a couple.”

Their noses bumped together as T’Lal tried to kiss her again, making them both giggle, and _God_ how Iris loved T’Lal’s rare, precious moments of giddy bubbliness. “I can’t wait,” she murmured, glowing with love, not a hint of her usual defensiveness to be seen.

“I love you,” she said softly, capturing her lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

T’Lal smiled into the kiss, for once not questioning her certainty, not questioning her worthiness of being loved, and Iris prayed that was a symbol of the year to come.


End file.
